Early in the history of computing, computer scientists became interested in biological computing structures, including the human brain. Although sequential-instruction-processing engines have technologically evolved with extreme rapidity during the past 50 years, many seemingly straightforward problems cannot be effectively addressed by even the largest and highest-speed distributed computer systems and networks. One trivial example is the interpretation of photographs and video images. A human can, often in a fraction of a second, glance at a photograph and accurately interpret objects, interrelationships between objects, and the spatial organization of objects represented by the two-dimensional photograph, while such interpretation of photographic images is currently beyond the ability of the largest computer systems running the cleverest algorithms.
Extensive research efforts have been expended in investigating the structure and function of the human brain. Many of the fundamental computational entities in such biological systems have been identified and characterized physiologically, at microscale dimensions as well as at the molecular level. For example, the neuron, a type of cell responsible for signal processing and signal transmission within the human brain, is relatively well understood and well characterized, although much yet remains to be learned. This understanding of neuron function has inspired a number of fields in computer science, including neural-network and perception-network subfields of artificial intelligence. Many successful software implementations of neural networks have been developed to address a variety of different applications, including pattern recognition, diagnosis of the causes of complex phenomena, various types of signal processing and signal denoising, and other applications. However, the human brain is massively parallel from a structural standpoint, and while such parallelism can be simulated by software implementations and neural networks, the simulations are generally processor-cycle bound, because the simulations necessarily run on one or a relatively small number of sequential instruction-processing engines, rather than making use of physical parallelism within the computing system. Thus, neural networks may provide tolerance to noise, learning capabilities, and other desirable characteristics, but do not currently provide the extremely fast and high-bandwidth computing capabilities of massively parallel biological computational structures.
In order to achieve the extremely fast and high-bandwidth computing capabilities of biological computational structures in physical, manufactured devices, computational tasks are typically carried out on massively parallel and interconnected networks of computational nodes. Many different approaches for implementing physical neural networks have been proposed, but implementations have so far have fallen fall short of the speed, parallelism, and computational capacity of even relatively simple biological structures. In addition, design and manufacture of massively parallel hardware is fraught with any number of different practical problems, including reliable manufacture of large numbers of dynamical connections, size and power constraints, heat dissipation, reliability, flexibility, including programmability, and many other such considerations. However, unlike many theoretical problems, for which it is unclear whether or not solutions can be found, the fact that computational biological structures, including the human brain, exist, and perform spectacular feats of computation on a regular basis would suggest that the goal of designing and constructing computational devices with similar computational capacities and efficiencies is quite possible.
Computer scientists, hardware designers, researchers focused on artificial intelligence, biological intelligence, and a wide variety of different fields within computer science and information sciences, continue to seek advancements in physical, hardware devices suitable for implementing the types of massively parallel, distributed, dynamical processing that occurs within the human brain and other computational biological structures.